


Hey you!

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of actual moth and butterfly species, Viverette being an insect lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: One day you encounter someone that appears to be fond of something you aren't.
Kudos: 5





	Hey you!

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my fulfilling the prompt: "Character: Viverette". I had fun with this little piece as I tried for a more light-hearted tone with it and make it feel like listening in on a one-sided conversation. And yes, the species do exist but most of them were not discovered during the time of Novae. I like to blame Vivi likely knowing things she shouldn't when it comes to insects. Will publish on Fanfiction.net when can.

Oh you!  
Yes you!  
Care to give a moment  
Of your time?

Let me tell you  
About the lovely silkworm  
That produces your sleek silks  
And soon turns  
Into a lovely white moth.

Or the Atlas moth  
Who flies the skies of Asia  
And when it rests in your hand  
Encompasses it all  
And more!

What about the Polyphemus moth?  
With ‘eyes’ on the back of their wings  
Peering out at you and me.

Not a moth person?  
What about the Queen Alexandria Birdwing?  
A butterfly so large  
That it could completely cover your face  
Yet has vibrant colors  
Which make up for it!

Not an insect person?  
Too bad.  
They really are such wonderful creatures  
Spreading their beauty across the world  
And helping us with our environment. 

Do come by again though!  
If given the chance,  
I can show you  
And everyone else  
The amazing miracle  
That is our buggy friends!


End file.
